Les petites annonces d'Atlantis
by Clio Reap
Summary: Le saviez-vous ? Sur l'intranet de la Cité, il y a une catégorie "petites annonces" ouverte à tous. Voici la section "Recherche"


**Bon sang, plus de 5 ans sans aucune publication et là le virus me reprend...**

 **Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi, ils ne sont pas à vous : ils sont à eux.

 **Note :** Apparemment le site élimine des textes ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une adresse mail. Pas d'arobase possible notamment : je les ai remplacées ici par un O, en espérant que ce soit lisible pour vous.

Toujours conceptuel, toujours des têtes connues, toujours des thèmes tordus. Pourvu que cela plaise aux quelques lecteurs qui traînent encore par ici !

* * *

 **Petites annonces**

 **Recherches :**

 **Cherche** partitions pour piano. Compositeurs européens du XIXe siècle de préférence. Contacter l'association des mélomanes d'Atlantis (réunion tous les jeudis de 21h à 22h30 dans la salle de cinéma).

-:-

 **Cherche** un maillot de bain homme taille M. Contacter l'infirmier Kalinga : supernurseman_medicOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** l'unique CD de réinstallation de Windows de la Cité, pour pouvoir rebooter les 15 derniers PC formatés sans réfléchir par des informaticiens largement surestimés. Ecrire à rzelenka_physiclabOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** une jeune femme brune aux beaux yeux verts. Nous nous sommes croisées dans le transporteur jeudi 20 février vers midi et nous nous sommes demandées s'il était possible de laisser le vortex ouvert vers la Terre pour écouter par radio le direct de la finale de la coupe du monde de football le mois prochain. Tu es partie en souriant. Si tu as senti comme moi un petit éclair entre nous à ce moment, rejoins-moi lors de la soirée poker féminine du samedi 2 mars, j'y serai.

-:-

 **Cherche** ma chemise préférée, Hugo Boss, blanche avec un liserai de satin sur le col, que quelqu'un a pris à ma place à la lingerie. Je lui rendrai en échange l'infâme chemise rose à petites fleurs violettes qu'on m'a donnée par erreur. ltericksen_armyOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** scientifiques et techniciens pour transformer un MALP en machine autonettoyante des sols. Cette demande est la 4ème du genre, et je n'ai toujours aucune réponse, pourtant la propreté de la Cité est l'affaire de tous. Contacter Ted Hansen, service d'entretien de la Cité

-:-

 **Cherche** savon bulglien. Echanges possibles. eweir_commandOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** une chemise Ralph Lauren rose pastel, aux délicats motifs mauves. La lingerie m'a rendu trois soutien-gorge de trois tailles différentes qui évidemment ne m'appartiennent pas, mais jamais cette chemise. Je n'ose croire qu'elle ait été volée, car je pense que les habitants de cette Cité son dotés d'une certaine moralité. Ecrire à svensasgard_anthropolabOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** trente boîtes de préservatifs, disparues de mon infirmerie ces deux derniers mois. Deux-trois de temps en temps je ferme les yeux, mais là les gars c'est un peu trop d'un coup. A remettre discrètement dans l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les coupables.

-:-

 **Cherche** la clé de mon casier des vestiaires, perdue au mess le 1er janvier dernier à la suite d'un pari stupide. Il y a les restes d'un repas dedans, l'odeur commence à déranger, j'aimerais vraiment la retrouver… sgtleonetti_armyOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** toile pour peindre, toutes dimensions acceptées. mjrlorne_armyOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** des chaussures à talons rouges brillantes, pour une soirée seulement. Echanges possibles. teylaemmagan_alienOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** la quasi-totalité de la DVDthèque de la Cité, pillée par certain(e)s qui gardent les films "empruntés" dans leurs quartiers. Je vous signale qu'il ne reste plus que _Titanic_ en russe, les saisons 6, 7 et 9 de _L'inspecteur Derrick_ , un James Bond version Bollywood et trois _Disney_ (dont un en espagnol). Plus _Forrest Gump_ et _Quatre mariages et un enterrement_ curieusement retrouvés hier sur le bureau du docteur Weir. Contacter Chuck.

-:-

 **Cherche** le tocard qui se permet de jouer de l'accordéon à 22 heures plusieurs soirs par semaine dans ses quartiers. Contacter tous ses voisins qui vont finir par l'étriper.

-:-

 **Cherche** la dernière saison de Downton Abbey, introuvable sur l'intranet. cbeckett_medicOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** l'accordéoniste de génie qui nous enchante tous les soirs dans les quartiers sud. Nous sommes à la recherche de musiciens de talent pour compléter notre orchestre. Contacter l'association des mélomanes d'Atlantis (réunion tous les jeudis de 21h à 22h30 dans la salle de cinéma).

-:-

 **Cherche** un parapluie, des lunettes de soleil démesurées vertes, un sac à main, une fausse barbe, une perruque blonde, un ensemble porte-jarretelles et bustier et une robe à fleurs taille M, pour réunir les accessoires nécessaires au montage de notre pièce. Contacter atlantiscomedyclub_associationOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** jeune femme brillante, aimant l'humour fin et le bon vin, prête à partager un moment passionné plus ou moins court avec moi sur Atlantis. mysteriousaltantisloverOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** militaire compétent et expérimenté, prêt à prendre des risques dans sa propre galaxie mais sans la prime d'éloignement. Contactez recruitOsgc. com

-:-

 **Cherche** le salopard qui a changé les mots d'accueil de tous les PC. « Autodestruction dans 00 :05 :00 », c'est une très mauvaise blague lorsqu'on démarre son ordinateur. Envoyer les aveux et les délations à : imageniusOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** la marque de gel du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard. Contacter stephenmclan_technicOatlantis .com, javierestevez_physicOatlantis .com, rzelenka_physicOatlantis .com, ltwatters_armyOatlantis .com et mysteriousatlantisloverOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Иска́ть** Война и мир. кни́га карма́нного форма́та русский. sergueitaganoff_geologylabOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** sept chaussettes solitaires perdues à la lingerie, leurs sept jumelles les attendent dans mes quartiers et moi je n'ai bientôt plus rien à me mettre. yokotenaka_technicOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** ma pré-molaire gauche, perdue lors d'un combat contre Ronon dans le dojo. Contacter le capitaine Burns de toute urgence.

-:-

 **Cherche** bel homme avec ou sans conversation, avec ou sans responsabilités mais surtout avec abdominaux développés, pour rendez-vous galant allant plus ou moins vite à l'essentiel. Scientifiques s'abstenir. citymysteriouslovinggirlOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** jeune femme intelligente, aux yeux clairs et aimant les défis. Parler tchèque serait un plus. Ecrire à rzelenka_physiclabOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** des roubles, pour échange. Je rentre bientôt chez moi, et ça risque d'être compliqué lorsque je serai téléporté sur les bords de la Volga sans change. Contacter Pr Andreï Poïpetrov

-:-

 **Cherche** volontaires pour nettoyer les jumpers, notamment les pare-brises. Le service d'entretien et le service réparation se renvoient la balle pour le faire, et finalement depuis 2 ans, ils n'ont jamais été propres. N'étant pas équipés d'essuie-glace, la situation commence à devenir critique : on ne voit plus qu'à travers un petit carré propre de 40 cm sur 40 sur la vitre du jumper 3, et sur le jumper 1 il reste encore les giclures des fruits que les espèces de singes de S9-440 nous ont balancé ii y a un mois. Contrepartie intéressante pour toute personne qui acceptera cette mission. Si aucun volontaire n'est trouvé, cette corvée deviendra automatique pour tout militaire mis aux arrêts, tout scientifique ayant fait exploser son labo, ou tout technicien qui ne sera pas fichu de nous redémarrer un ordinateur ayant planté. Vous êtes prévenus. ltcolsheppard_commandOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** bijou atlante de n'importe quelle planète, mais pas trop moche. C'est pour un cadeau. mysteriousatlantisloverOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** un costume pour la soirée des physiciens du 10 mars prochain. Super-héros de préférence et non, Zelenka, je n'accepterai pas votre costume du paratonnerre de Franklin. A déposer directement au laboratoire d'astrophysique.

-:-

 **Cherche** la caisse de 6 bouteilles de whisky envoyée par ma mère et mystérieusement disparue lors du déchargement du Dédale. Rendre directement en main propre. Carson Beckett

-:-

 **Cherche** un livre de conversation allemand pour pouvoir… converser. mjrlorne_armyOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** partenaires pour monter une équipe de natation synchronisée. Et je le répète : hommes non admis. evahallberg_medicOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** volontaire pour nettoyer mes quartiers. Tarif à négocier, en dollars, en euros ou en pâtisseries de Qaab. RDV au bureau des officiers supérieurs, nom de code « fée du logis ».

-:-

 **Cherche** 2 kg de tablettes de chocolat, volées dans les entrepôts. Sans rire, si on ne les trouve pas, on va avoir la moitié de la Cité de mauvaise humeur, il est _vital_ de les rendre. citykichenOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** Speedy Gonzalez, petite souris blanche portant le dossard numéro 7, perdue lors de la course de souris du 2 février dernier. Elle a gagné ce jour-là, mais les organisateurs et les concurrents suspectent un dopage, et la voir continuer à galoper et grimper aux murs une fois la course terminée n'a pas arrangé son cas. Même s'il est un peu tard, nous aimerions faire des analyses : rappelons que 215 dollars, vingt-sept euros et deux bouteilles de whisky sont en jeu pour sa victoire. Contacter illegal_mice_raceOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** boule quiès en grande quantité. Contacter physiclabOatlantis .com. C'est pour l'usage du labo entier : Kavanagh est revenu.

-:-

 **Cherche** ma veste d'uniforme de technicien, taille L, avec drapeau canadien sur le bras. Rendrai en échange la veste de femme des services médicaux avec drapeau espagnol qu'on m'a donnée à la place. chuckychevronman_technicOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** chocolat, de préférence noir 70% aux éclats de caramel pointe de sel. Contacter eliawinters_climatelabOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** citrons. Toutes tailles, toutes origines, toutes quantités. Contacter vous-savez-qui.

-:-

 **Cherche** fer à lisser. Location envisageable. Faire propositions à javierestevez_physicOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** volontaires pour reformer une équipe SG-2. Les désignés des deux dernières fois s'étant fait désintégrer/interner/manger, le major Lorne espère que le volontariat sans contrainte saura trouver des preneurs motivés. Et non, Parrish, pas vous. recruitOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** des OREILLERS, les Anciens nous ont laissé des lits, des matelas, l'US Army fournit les draps mais je ne vois pas d'oreillers ! Je viens d'arriver ça me manque cruellement. S'abstenir si prix supérieur à 60 dollars. Ecrire à lorettamariosi_biolabOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** une Wii, à échanger contre une PS3 et les jeux qui vont avec. kashenwoo_antropolabOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** chocolat, en quantité même infime, pour partager à deux. Suis prêt à négocier un très, très bon prix (et en dollars). Contacter mysteriousaltantisloverOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** le docteur Bjerensvärd, plus vu depuis 5 semaines. Aperçu la dernière fois au mess en train de voler des fourchettes, il est ensuite parti vers la tour sud en ricanant « ils ne nous auront pas ! ». Le docteur Beckett aimerait grandement pouvoir lui donner ses pilules quotidiennes, surtout que vu la quantité retrouvée planquée sous son matelas, cela fait longtemps qu'il ne les a pas prises. infirmary_emergencyOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** le sauna dont tout le monde me parle. Sans rire, il existe vraiment ? swedishfanOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** volontaire potable pour des entrainements de combats à main nue. Pas d'Américains, j'ai testé quasi-tous les marines de la Cité et malgré ce qu'ils prétendent, aucun n'est valable en combat rapproché. Par contre j'aimerai bien voir un peu ce que donnent les deux Japonais ceinture noire d'aïkido et de karaté. Contacter Ronon Dex (pas de mail)

-:-

 **Cherche** cigarettes. Blondes, brunes, mentholées, avec, sans filtres, roulées, n'importe quoi MAIS DE QUOI FUMER (et pas cette infâme herbe athosienne aux vertus douteuses, merci). Contacter jamessmoker_technicOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** chocolat. Noir, blanc, au lait, avec, sans amandes, avec, sans noisettes, caramel, pas caramel, même pâtissier, peu importe le pourcentage, la quantité, la forme, mais du chocolat. Pitié. Ecrire à linaferrera_medicOatlantis .com, cploliviamclane_armyOatlantis .com, chentaoleu_languagelabOatlantis .com, evahallberg_medicOatlantis .com, annapreskoviscz_languagelabOatlantis .com, ameliabanks_technicOatlantis .com, ltsaraoliver_armyOatlantis .com, isabellalopez_technicOatlantis .com, katiebrown_botaniclabOatlantis .com, clcaldwellOdeadalus .com , eweir_commandOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** E2PZ. Désespérément. Contacter imageniusOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** appâts pour pouvoir pêcher dans l'océan. Toutes les suggestions sont les bienvenues, tant qu'elles n'impliquent pas de mettre un humain à la mer. Je redemande au pôle d'entomologie de bien vouloir faire un effort en me prêtant quelques larves de leurs papillons. stefangruber_languagelabOatlantis .com

-:-

 **Cherche** idée pour la conférence obligatoire de ce mois-ci sur la survie en cas de trouble sur la Cité. Les scénarios suivants ont déjà été traités et/ou vécus : attaque/submersion/implosion/invasion/tempête/tempête ET invasion/évacuation/gaz nocif/hallucinations/putsch/entre-tuerie/panne de courant général/disette/désactivation du gène/cannibalisme. Contacter eweir_commandOatlantis .com

* * *

 _Peut-être une suite un jour, si je trouve assez d'idées ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions/suggestions._


End file.
